


3am

by Apple_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe you should get it Keiji,” Akaashi’s mother suggested, still giving him a worried look, the voice at the other end of the door still loud as ever. This time screaming about how some evil monster was going to eat him if the door wasn’t open soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> A knocking on the wrong door au o 3o…

Keiji was sitting on top of the kitchen table, legs crossed while he inspected the painting in front of him. To the side was his laptop, plugged in with Skype running. The college student’s mother on the other line, watching the same thing he was through the webcam of the young man’s computer.

“I think it needs more pink,” The voice on the other end finally spoke, Keiji looking down and giving his mother a look, left eyebrow raised before turning back to the painting. He hated making art, he wasn’t very good at it and he preferred to write rather than work with colors.

“You’ve said that about all my painting projects this semester so far,” Keiji sighed, the sound of his mother’s gentle laughter making him smile lightly. Even if he didn’t like to paint, he did enjoy that the old woman was willing to keep him company as he tried to create something. More like failed.

“Keiji, you know I love pink,” The woman on the screen spoke, the image pausing for a moment before speeding up and expressing the moments of how she had placed her chin on her left hand. Eyes still on her son before shifting to the painting of that should have been an owl. Yet, looked more like something painted by a three-year-old who was still learning how to write.

“Do you have work today?” Keiji asked, the wooden end of the brush in his mouth. His teeth chewing at it while he tried to figure out how to fix everything that was wrong with his painting. Once this semester was over, he would make sure he didn’t ever take another art class again that involved actually doing art.

“Today is my day off, luckily. Also, you should sleep Keiji, don’t you have class early in the morning?” There was a laugh as Keiji quickly turned to the screen and pouted. “Just because you decided to go to college in California doesn’t mean I can’t mother you all the way from Japan.” She informed.

Keiji huffed as he took his paintbrush and dunked it into the shockingly bright pink paint. Making a few strokes on the canvas, he frowned, hating the image he was trying to create more than he had not that long ago. “It looks like a pig…” Akaashi said, dark eyes trying burn holes into the woven canvas.

“Keiji, it’s looks fin—”

The woman was cut off by a loud knocking and desperate cries for help. The sound startling Akaashi, his heart now racing while his gaze shifted to the door he could see from the entry of the kitchen. “Kuroo, Kenma, please open up!”

Blinking, Keiji took in a deep inhale, his body slowly starting to calm down. As he let his breath out slowly, he looked at his mother, the lovely woman tilting her head. She was only able to hear the commotion going on at the other end, but was unable to see it, “It’s awfully late, isn’t it?” She commented, a slight concern showing in her expression.

Keiji nodded before adding a few more strokes to his painting, “It might just be a college drunk. It’s the weekend after all. If I don’t answer they’ll leave,” Akaashi replied with a shrug, then jumped a little once again as the knocking became loud banging and the screaming turned louder and filled with fright, similar to the horror movies that the student loved to watch.

“Come on! Please! I’m sorry about your pie Kenma! Kuroo, bro… I’m sorry I blamed it on you and you were forced to sleep on the couch for a week. Please open up! I’m going to die if you don’t! Kuroo!!! Kenma!!! I’m sorry!!! I’m so sorry!!!”

“Maybe you should get it Keiji,” Akaashi’s mother suggested, still giving him a worried look, the voice at the other end of the door still loud as ever. This time screaming about how some evil monster was going to eat him if the door wasn’t open soon.

Akaashi bit his lip, knowing straight a way that it was Bokuto Kōtarō who happened to be knocking at his door. This wouldn’t be much of a problem if it wasn’t for the fact that Keiji slightly stalked the guy because of his massive crush on him. Which was a bit odd since they have never actually spoke to one another and only shared one class, which happened to be the very class that Keiji hated, Painting 101. “I rather not,”

“Keiji—”

Sighing loudly at the tone his mother had given him, Akaashi put his paint brush in the murky water and slowly stood up from the table. Walking to the end of it, he steps down onto the chair and then the floor. All while ignoring the muttering of his mother and how the table was for eating, and painting on.

Stretching out as he made his way to the door, the yelling grew louder as he got closer. The high pitch causing Keiji to cringe slightly as he worked the lock off and opened the door to his dorm slightly. Before the raven haired male even knew it, he was pushed aside Bokuto making his way into his home and shutting the door with force. The lock being put into place before Bokuto banged his head on the door lightly.

“Fuck,” Bokuto muttered, Akaashi watching the way the man’s shoulders raised as he breathed in and out while he took the time to catch his breath. Moments later continuing with the speech he had started, “Took you long enough! I was so sure that bee was going to get me good! You know how scared I am of bees! What if I died?!”

Raising a brow, Keiji spoke, tone dull, “You mean the bee right on your shoulder?” A long, slender finger pointed at Bokuto’s shoulder. The man’s golden eyes growing wide with horror as he turned his head and looked right where the tiny bee happened to be.

“Please don’t move,” Keiji spoke softly as he stepped closer to Bokuto, hands trying to cup the bee so that he could get it back outside and safe. However, it was too late, the white haired male was already screaming and running around his dorm, making his way to the kitchen. Sighing deeply and suddenly feeling tired, Akaashi felt like hitting his head against the door. This wasn’t what he signed up for when he applied to this university.

“Bokuto-san, please calm down!” Akaashi raised his tone, unsure if to chase after the man or stay put. However, he could hear his mother from the speakers of his laptop asking Akaashi what was going on. Along with questions why there was a stranger in his dorm and if she should call the police.

Finally moving, Akaashi went into the kitchen, expression his face showing he was done with the world. Grabbing a plastic cup and paper plate, he chased after the older male he questioned why he had a crush on and proceeded to help him or try to at least, “Bokuto-san, you need to stop moving! The bee is more frightened by you than you are of it!” Akaashi raised his voice once more, Bokuto suddenly pausing like a deer caught in headlights. The bee hovering in front of his face.

Yet, that didn’t seem to be the issue at hand as Bokuto’s eyes went wide, finally realizing he had entered the wrong dorm, “You’re not Kuroo,” Akaashi took this time to quickly catch the poor, tiny, scared bee inside the cup in his hand and cover it with the plate.

“I am not,” Keiji sighed, before speaking once again, this time to his mother, who had been hearing the whole event play out, “Mom, I’m so sorry about this. I’ll be back in a bit.” He smiled, leaving his mother with Bokuto, then made his way to his room. Opening the window, he let the flying critter escape from its prison. The buzzing bee fluttering out and away from the window, more than likely off on an adventure to search for the rest of its kind.

Walking back into the kitchen, Keiji heard laughter, only to find Bokuto and his mother getting along. “And then Kuroo was like, ‘Bro, I bet you can’t lift twice your weight.’ And I was like, ‘K-cat, I bet on Kenma’s apple pie that I can’.” The white haired male raised his right arm and flexed, proudly showing off. “You see these guns? Kuroo didn’t know what hit him and I lifted the weight with no problem.”

“Are you flirting with my mother?” Akaashi gawked, Bokuto turning to stare at him, his whole face going pink as he put his arm down. With a sharp shake of his head, Bokuto was about to deny the question he had been asked, only to get cut off by the woman on the screen.

“Oh Keiji, you never told me that Kōtarō-kun was this adorable. I can see why you like him, I suggest you should keep him.” Akaashi made a face of horror, unable to believe that his own mother had back stabbed him and told Bokuto about his crush as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Mother!” Akaashi squeaked, his dark eyes wide now and his mind searching for what to say, but unable to find anything to make things better. It didn’t help that Bokuto had gotten up from the chair he was sitting on and strutted over to Akaashi.

With a grin, the taller male placed his arms around Keiji’s shoulders, then winked, “Bokuto Kōtarō,” The white haired name introduced himself, Akaashi holding back that he already knew. After all, he didn’t stalk the male for about five hours a day and then went to his home to rant to his mother about how much of a chicken he was to ask the man out.

“Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi muttered, face a bit pink, his gaze now on his bare feet looking at them as if they were more interesting than anything else in the room. The sound of his mother giggling in the background making things a little worse.

“You’re _owl_ t of this world. How about I take you out for dinner as a thanks for saving me?” Bokuto asked, pulling Akaashi a little closer. The smile on his face brighter than the sun if it had been out at the moment.

Looking up, the expression on Akaashi’s face was blank as he pointed out a fact that made Bokuto chuckle nervously, “It’s three am, Bokuto-san.”

“Denny’s is open all night,” Bokuto quickly recovered and gave Akaashi another wink. The simple action causing Akaashi’s face to heat up, lips opening to answer but shutting for he was unable to create a reply. Luckily, his mother broke the silence in the room, but not in a good way.

“Oh, look at the time! I should get dinner ready~ Have fun Keiji. Please take care of my son Kōtarō-kun.” The woman waved with a smile, Keiji slowly waving back trying to take in what just happened, before the call dropped.

Shifting so that he was staring back to Bokuto, who had yet to let go of him, the college student smiled and questioned, “Dinner?”

“Alright…”

**Author's Note:**

> = v = You can find me on my tumblr [pprakaashi](http://pprakaashi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
